The Frozen Dragon
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze is the 1st son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki born around the 3rd Shinobi War. Strong Ichigo/Godlike, Ichigo x Harem, Hyōrinmaru wielding Ichigo. xxxxxx!Warning Incest will be present in this story if you don't like that don't read this story!xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

Cloud Narukami here with possibly another crossover story. I say possibly because honestly I'm not overly familiar with the Naruto universe, meaning jutsu's and so forth. The challenge is still up so if you would like to take it up please do, this is just a test chapter to see how people like it.

Warning I have decided there will be incest.

Also note I have decided I'll just write this story myself so challenge is off.

Ichigo x Harem:

Mikoto U. x Mei T x Tier H. x Sui-Feng x Mabui x Shizune x Tsume x Kurenai x Konan x Kushina More?

Beta'd by TitansLegion

Chapter 1/Prologue

Uzushiogakure, The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides was the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools. Its ninja were renowned for their fūinjutsu, Uzushiohakure was home to the Uzamaki Clan. Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being distant blood relatives.

Because of this, all flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both villages. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that the Konoha shinobi wear underneath the flak jackets.

Even with their close relations, Uzushiogakure found no help from them when they were attacked in the war. Those who survived the village's destruction scattered across the globe to seek refuge.

Kushina Uzamaki was one of those refugees. After the attack on her home she was forced to flee to Konoha. She later met and fell in love with Minato Namikaze. Minato eventually went on to become one of the strongest Shinobi's Konoha has ever produced, achieving SS-rank in the bingo book as the 'Yellow Flash', infamous for his techniques the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God.

Kushina herself made S-rank with ease earning her the moniker 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'. She was widely known for her skill with a blade and her chakra chains.

It was in the early years of the third Shinobi war when the couple had their first child, a boy. The child had his mother's crimson red hair and her violet purple eyes, yet his father's spikey hair style and angular face. They named him Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze.

Ichigo was born into difficult times when their village needed Shinobi's desperately. Unfortunately because of this Ichigo didn't quite get the childhood most children got. At the age a 4 he started his training to become a Shinobi.

Kushina naturally flat-out refused to let him learn anything, telling him he should have a normal childhood. But the times were not in Kushina's favour, Ichigo was ordered by the Village council that the son of the infamous Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was to assist in the war.

Despite Kushina's protests Ichigo decided he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing while people die. Ichigo and Minato eventually managed to convince Kushina to help with Ichigo's training, to which she reluctantly agreed.

Uzumaki's were near impossible to convince to change their minds when they decided on something, males were especially stubborn, Kushina believed Ichigo inherited her stubbornness on that matter.

Ichigo was a surprisingly fast learner, he just seemed to soak up information like a sponge. He took to a sword like a fish does to water when Kushina taught him how to wield a sword. Ichigo was a natural chakra power house, he never seemed to run out of the stuff.

Minato and Kushina believed it to be the fact that Kushina was the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, that and seeing how Kushina was an Uzumaki probably had something to do with Ichigo and his never ending chakra supply.

Ichigo picked up chakra control fairly easily seeing as he had two of the most famous Shinobi's for his parents, who for the record were no slouches when it came to teaching him. If they were going to have to send their baby into war, they were going to make damn sure he could protect himself.

Ichigo was what people would call a prodigy, he was smart, calculating and a quick learner. He learned and mastered the Rasengan at 6 years old. Sure it took him a few weeks but Minato took way longer. Ichigo had also learned the Flying Thunder God Technique, yes he was far from mastering it like his father but he had a decent understanding of it.

Ichigo was taught Fūinjutsu by both Minato and Kushina who were both easily masters at it. They were really starting to think there wasn't anything Ichigo couldn't do, he could even use his mother's chakra chains. The kid was a perfect mixture of Minato and Kushina.

While the two parents were proud of Ichigo, they were also sad he never got the childhood he deserved. At 10 years old Ichigo was sent to fight in the Third Shinobi War alongside his parents.

Currently Ichigo finds himself taking refuge in some village ruins. Ichigo was quite tall for a 10 year old being barely shorter than his mother, he looked to be a perfect carbon copy of his father but with his mother's crimson red hair and violet eyes.

Ichigo couldn't remember how he ended up separated from his squad, one moment they were moving to meet up with his parent's squad, then the next thing they knew they were ambushed by some Iwagakure-nin.

Somehow they had managed to separate Ichigo from his squad and he found himself in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. The place was in utter ruins, buildings destroyed, scorched land, clear signs of battle. Ichigo couldn't seem to understand why this place felt so familiar to him.

'What is that?' Ichigo thought to himself, the moment he entered the ruins he could feel something calling to him, telling him to find it. Now normally when one feels something calling out to you, you run in the opposite direction because odds are it was probably something out to kill you.

And yet Ichigo found himself moving through the destroyed village, towards whatever it was reaching out to him. Ichigo eventually found himself in front of what appeared to be a shrine?

'Weird.' As Ichigo looked at the shrine he found it untouched and in good condition, which was odd seeing how the entire village was in ruins. Entering the shrine he found a blade standing in an upright position within it's sheathe.

It looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most blades, at about 1.4 meters long.

Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at it. He had to admit it was without a doubt one of the most beautiful blades he had ever seen. Ichigo winced when he heard a voice speak in his head, much like how the Yamanaka communicate with their clan's abilities.

"Do you seek power?" The voice questioned him. Ichigo looked shocked the sword was actually talking to him somehow. Shaking that off Ichigo took a step forward.

"Who or what are you?" Ichigo asked not answering the swords question.

"I am Hyōrinmaru, the strongest of all Ice-element swords. Do you seek power?" Hyōrinmaru questioned him yet again. Ichigo took a moment to think.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why do you seek power? What would you use it for? To protect or to destroy?" Hyōrinmaru continued questioning Ichigo.

"To protect those I care about." Hyōrinmaru must have been pleased with his answer with the hum Ichigo could hear.

"Why do you fight? For glory? For fun?" Ichigo took a breath.

"I don't fight because I want to….I fight because I have to. Sometimes words alone will not win a battle, I don't take pleasure in stealing another person's life."

Ichigo didn't enjoy taking lives, but he understood that it was necessary. Still, it didn't mean he had to enjoy it, his parents made sure to drill that into his head early on in his training.

"If you are worthy then draw me from my sheathe." Hyōrinmaru commanded Ichigo. Ichigo remained where he stood.

"And just why would I want you?" Ichigo asked, a talking blade just somehow draws him in and asks him a bunch of questions then tells him to draw it. Fishy much?

"I can grant you power to help you protect the ones you hold dear Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze." Hyōrinmaru replied shocking Ichigo, he hadn't given his name to Hyōrinmaru.

"How do you know my name?" Questioned Ichigo making Hyōrinmaru chuckle.

"Boy I'm clearly, as you more than likely already assumed not an ordinary blade. I am a sentient blade called a Zanpakutō. As to how I am aware of your name is quite simple. If I'm communicating with you via telepathy, shouldn't it be natural to assume I can access your memories?" Hyōrinmaru stated as if it were the most basic thing in the world.

"So there are more Zanpakutō's out there?" Hyōrinmaru hummed in affirmation.

"Indeed, there are a number of Zanpakutō's out there, however not just anyone may wield one. If you fail to hear the blade's name that means you cannot wield it. Or at least to it's full power. One is chosen not from their power but from what lies within one's soul." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding.

"Just tell me this then. Why did you choose me?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Why would you choose me? Surely there are more worthy wielders out there."

"Because Ichigo, you are more important than you realise, you are not like others. Most desire power to rule, to command out of fear or respect. You however desire power only to protect. I chose you for your character, for what you believe in, what you will fight and die for. Now draw me and call my name Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face, he moved to Hyōrinmaru and grabbed the hilt with one hand and the sheathe with the other. Ichigo didn't know how he knew the words to speak, they just came to him as if he had always known them.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Ichigo exclaimed as he drew Hyōrinmaru, as he drew Hyōrinmaru he could feel the siege of power flow through him, all around Ichigo he could see snow and ice forming. Ichigo observed Hyōrinmaru's new state.

Hyōrinmaru had extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

"You've changed slightly." Ichigo stated.

"This is my Shikai state. Zanpaktou's have 3 different states. First is the sealed state which is the state you found me in. I'm currently in Shikai state also known as the initial release, because you know my name and called out my release phrase. The third state is the Bankai also known as Final release, something I will teach you in time."

Ichigo nodded. "Well Hyōrinmaru, we have a war to fight."

**X Time Skip 6 Years Ichigo's age 16 Years old X**

After gaining Hyōrinmaru, Ichigo met back up with his squad that later reunited him with his parents who were most relieved to see him as his squad was late. The war ended shortly after. Ichigo had earned the moniker 'The Frozen Dragon' as he was well known in the war for using Hyōrinmaru, he also earned an S-rank for his actions in the war.

Ichigo now had cut his bangs that used to cover the sides of his face leaving the side burns shot. 175cm tall with a body that had women drooling everywhere he went.

Minato had taken up the mantle of the Fourth Hokage after the war had ended when Hiruzen decided it was time for him to step down. Minato had taught a Genin team for a while before the war but seeing as how Kakashi was the only surviving member Minato accepted the position when he was asked.

Ichigo had been put into the CRA seeing as he was the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, something both Minato and Kushina was not pleased about, more Kushina than Minato. Kushina loved Minato no doubt but every now and then she'd catch herself staring at Ichigo and she didn't know why.

Ichigo himself was not too pleased by this. Damn the frigging Council! He just knew the real reason behind him being put into the CRA was because the civilians wanted his wealth, fame and children. It didn't help that he inherited his father's 'pretty boy' looks.

When the war was over Ichigo was approached and was requested to join ANBU. Ichigo accepted and was quickly promoted to Captain of his own squad. He wore a fox mask as his code name was Fox. He wasn't going to be as dumb as to have a dragon mask, he may still use Hyōrinmaru in ANBU but he didn't use Hyōrinmaru's ice abilities.

After all the whole point of ANBU was not to let people know who was under the mask. That and Ichigo being the son of Minato and Kushina, it would be best if people didn't know everything about him.

Ichigo had without delay started training with Hyōrinmaru as soon as he could, he mastered Shikai in only a year and reached Bankai in the next year, he was far from mastering it but he had a decent grip of it.

Ichigo's ANBU squad was quite unique. They wore Shihakusho's for their uniforms and varies from person to person as they are allowed to personalise their outfits.

Ichigo wears a standard Shihakusho and a sleeveless white haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Ichigo's squad consisted of a number of members, firstly being Bee. Bee's real name was Shaolin Fēng but goes by Suì-Fēng and is the heiress to the Fēng clan. Suì-Fēng at 18 years old is a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She is a bit on the short side and possess a smaller than average breast size coming in at around b-c cup breasts. (Suì-Fēng's outfit is bleach outfit minus the captain's haori)

Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance, she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and is not above mocking and joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat. Suì-Fēng follows Ichigo's orders as if he were some deity.

Suì-Fēng had heard of her Captain's actions in the war and admired him for achieving such feats at such a young age, It also helped she found him rather handsome. She was somewhat obsessed with Ichigo.

As things would turn out she was another Zanpakutō wielder, her Zanpakutō was Suzumebachi, In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope.

Suzumebachi's Shikai is triggered by the command, 'Sting all Enemies to Death'. Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger, making her perfect for assassinations.

The 'stinger' is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colours and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet.

Ichigo shared a strange relationship with Suì-Fēng, the girl practically worshipped him, praising everything he did and followed every order he'd ever given her. After a year of knowing her Suì-Fēng actually asked him out on a date.

That surprised Ichigo greatly, he made sure she understood that he was in the CRA program. The CRA apparently wasn't a problem with her, she said she didn't care and that she was going to be engaged to him anyway with the Fēng Clan giving Ichigo Suì-Fēng as a marriage contract between their clans.

The only way out of that was if she was already in a relationship, not that she wanted out since she liked Ichigo anyway. Ichigo however did not like the fact she was simply being used like that and decided they'd at least go on a few dates. The few dates led them to a relationship.

Ichigo found it amusing seeing how cold she usually is to most people yet so warm to him.

Another subordinate of Ichigo's was Shark. Shark's real name is Tier Harribel and she was 18 years old. Tier has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the squad's uniform with jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts.

The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

Tier is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat. She is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power though she does kill when needed.

Tier is usually quiet and reserved, around Ichigo however she is somewhat talkative and is more involved in matters when he is involved. Tier also possesses a Zanpakutō, Tiburon.

Tiburon in its sealed state, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Tier uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back.

Tier is also Ichigo's second girlfriend, after getting to know Tier better he took her on a couple of dates which led to them becoming more than just friends.

It seemed as if Ichigo was surrounded by women, Raven is another member of Ichigo's squad and is also a women. She is Mikoto Uchiha and was 19 years old. Mikoto was Ami Uchiha's little sister who was Kushina's best friend. As an Uchiha Mikoto has the Sharingan, of which she had 3 tomoes.

Mikoto under the mask is a fair-skinned woman with long black hair and bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be.

Ichigo shared a rather close bond with Mikoto, almost a lovers bond. They weren't officially going out yet but Suì-Fēng and Tier had a little bet going on, Suì-Fēng bet Mikoto would confess and Tier bet Ichigo would.

The last member of Ichigo's squad was Pig. Pig's real name Shizune Kato and she was 19 years old. Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi.

Shizune was Tsunade Senju's apprentice and had just recently finished her training as a medic with Tsunade when she took up the position of ANBU. Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. Though she has slight confidence problems as she doesn't think she's as beautiful as women like Tsunade and Tier. Ichigo found Shizune rather attractive.

Shizune kind of thought Ichigo was good looking, not that she had a crush on him or anything. Right?

**X Now Just outside The Hokage's Office X**

Currently we find Ichigo and his squad entering the waiting area of the Hokage's office, dressed in their full ANBU outfits. The Hokage's assistant looks up from her seat. If Ichigo recalled correctly she was Mabui Sekiyama. (Made up last name)

Mabui was a dark-skinned 20 year old woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

Mabui possess a unique technique that allows her to transfer matter over long distances at the speed of light. It was for this technique that she was made the Hokage's assistant. Mabui as a kunoichi sits around low Jonin in terms of skill. Hearing the doors open Mabui looks up and smiles.

"Greetings Fox, Bee, Shark, Raven and Pig. The Hokage is ready to see you all." Maui greeted them with a wink going in Ichigo's way. Ichigo lightly laughs as he hears the girls growl at Mabui who simply smirks, while sticking out her tongue.

"Greetings Mabui-chan. How have you been recently?" Ichigo asks, Mabui blushes at hearing the 'Chan' added to her name. Mabui has always found Fox attractive, she had a pretty good guess who he actually was from the interactions he has with the Hokage to the colour of his hair. Seriously why don't ANBU change their hair colour? When you have a hair colour like red or purple it's really not that hard to figure it out.

"Ooooh I've been a little lonely lately." Mabui replies as she walks over to Ichigo with a sway in her hips as she does. She reaches Ichigo and puts a finger on his mask and moves it down his to his chin in a sensual manner.

'Oh that is so hot.' Ichigo thinks, then shakes his head, he needed to focus right now. But maybe later…..

"Oh yeah? Then how about a date when I get back from my mission hmmm?" Ichigo asks as he wraps an arm around Mabui bringing her closer to him. Mabui blushes at his actions.

"I'd like that." She replies softly, Ichigo nods. The two hear coughs and turn to see Ichigo's team looking at them. Ichigo couldn't see it be he assumed they were glaring at Mabui, letting Mabui go Ichigo delivers a quick peck to Mabui's forehead by lifting his mask a little before putting it back in place.

"Well I'm afraid duty calls Mabui-chan. I'll let you know when I get back so we can arrange that date." Mabui nods, while smiling at Ichigo.

"See you then Ichigo-kun." She farewells Ichigo and walks off to find some paperwork for Minato. Ichigo slightly stiffened at Mabui saying Ichigo.

'Damn, that girl….' Ichigo thought with a smile on his face under his mask as he turns to enter the Hokage's office

**X Minato's Office X**

Minato was busy at work doing the thing all Kages everywhere hated, the enemy that just never stayed dead. You finish off one army another takes its place almost instantly, with no hope of every defeating it. After all how can you defeat something that cannot die? Doesn't tire or waver? The answer, you don't.

So here Minato was glaring at this enemy with all the hate he could muster up as if he was hoping it would suddenly combust into ashes on the spot. The enemy known as PAPERWORK.

Minato at times swore Hiruzen just gave him the job to be free of this enemy. He wouldn't be surprised if he already had grey hairs from this stuff. As he glared at the paperwork Minato's thoughts went to his family.

Kushina was currently stuck at home hanging out with Ami Uchiha, their good friend. Minato was recently informed Kushina was pregnant with his second child and therefore had to stay home. Kushina would always complain to Minato that he was too much of a worry wart.

Now Minato's thoughts went to his eldest child, Ichigo. He was proud of his son's accomplishments. Ichigo had achieved so much in so little time, he was only 13 years old and currently had 2 girlfriends, fought in the 3rd Shinobi War at 10 years old and was now an ANBU Captain. As a father he couldn't be prouder.

Kushina however, while was proud of her son's achievements always seemed to growl at his girlfriend's whenever he brought them home for dinner. Could she have a son-complex? Recently he found Kushina a tad distant to him lately and kept catching her starting at their son?

'Nah, It's probably just Kushina in 'Mamma Bear' mode, wanting to protect her baby boy.' Minato thought to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts as Ichigo and his team walked into his office. Walking in front of Minato, Ichigo and his team kneeled down and bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-sama, you called for us?" Ichigo asked his father. Minato smiled.

"Indeed I did Fox-san, something has come up that requires you and your team's set of skills." Minato informed them. Ichigo nodded his head and stood up followed by his team.

"What kind of situation Hokage-sama?" Ichigo inquired. Before Minato could respond there was a knock at the door of the office.

"Hokage-sama, the guests has arrived." Mabui called out from the other side of the doors.

"Let them in." Minato called out to Mabui, Mabui opened the doors to reveal 3 people walking into the room, 2 males and 1 female.

On the left of the was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

To the right is a boy that was maybe 2-4 years older than Ichigo, he has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as their apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He has a holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

The woman who was in the centre of the two men, is a tall, slender and in her what Ichigo guessed late teens early 20's, she has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her c-d cup breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and underneath those are mesh leggings reaching down over her knees.

Around her waist she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Dark blue polish on her fingers and toes with purple lipstick.

'Beautiful.' Ichigo thought with a blush under his mask as he observed the women walk into the room with confidence as she respectfully bowed in front Minato.

"Greeting Hokage-sama, I am Mei Terumi of the Kiri Rebellion, to my left is Ao and to my right Chojuro." Minato nodded his head and turned to Ichigo.

"They are why you have been called here Fox-san." Mei followed Minato's eyes to find a team of ANBU agents seemly appear out of nowhere. Ichigo and his team had disappeared into the shadows when Mei and her men had entered the room.

"Ooohhh my aren't you a handsome one?" Mei purred at Ichigo, that made Ichigo blush slightly underneath his mask.

"It's nice to know I can catch the eye of a beauty such as youself Mei-chan." Ichigo replied with a touch of flirt evident in his tone. Mei giggled and Ao was saying something.

"You know back in my days, someone your age would-"

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you." Mei interrupted making Ao go and sulk in the corner.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Fox-kun." Mei said with a smile and a light blush on her face as she turned to face Minato again.

"Now I understand you came here in hopes of getting help for your cause Terumi-san?" Minato double checked with her. Mei nodded her head.

"Correct Hokage-sama, I hope you can spare some of your Shinobi for our cause." Mei confirmed. Minato nodded and turned to Ichigo again.

"Your mission Fox-san is to assist Terumi-san and her forces in ending Yagura's reign over in Kirigakure, by any means necessary." Minato informed the ANBU team. Ichigo nodded.

"Understood Hokage-sama." Ichigo turned to his team, "Get whatever you need and be at the South gate in 10 minutes. Move!" Ichigo commanded his team who nodded and then disappeared into the shadows.

"Fox-san," Minato's voice rang out before Ichigo left. "Be careful okay?" Minato spoke with a concerned father's voice, something Mei picked up.

'Hmmmm that sword is familiar…' Mei thought while looking Ichigo over. 'Red hair….Uzumaki?' Mei shook her head, she could figure all that stuff out later.

"Fox-san would you mind escorting me to the South gate? I don't want to get lost or anything." Mei said with a sultry voice as she hugged Ichigo's right arm into her valley of breasts. Underneath the mask he was blushing the same colour as his hair.

"I-I don't see why not Mei-chan." Ichigo replied smoothly as he moved some hair around her left ear, seeing her blush Ichigo chuckled as she pouted. Probably from being teased back, Ichigo guessed someone like her did all the teasing while the men all blushed at her.

"Well then let's be on our way Mei-chan." Ichigo said and walked out the office waving to Mabui who he passed on the way out. Minato sighed.

"That boy…as if he didn't have enough female interest as it is." Minato sighed again as he looked at the paperwork that seemed to teleport out of nowhere. For some reason he felt like Mabui was messing with him by teleporting all the paperwork onto his desk.

"Urghhhh….I'm bored."

**X Chapter End X**

Okay so please let me know what you guys think. A big thank you to TitansLegion for being my Beta for this story.

Should Ichigo get a different Monkiner?

Kushina is a definite in Ichigo's harem. Want any more girls? Also If you didn't notice Mikoto isn't the mother of Itachi or Sasuke in this story. Should Sasuke be a douche in this story? Will Ichigo be the sensei of team 7? Who should be in team 7?

Leave a review or PM me about what you think of the story and so forth. Follow and Favourite, also check out my other stories I'm doing if you hadn't already.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers.

Cloud Narukami here with another chapter of The Frozen Dragon. Now no I'm not dead, I just haven't been able to write much lately with my graduation and all, but I'm done with that stuff now, so I should be uploading more frequent, still no definite upload times but I will let you all know if I decide to drop something.

Now I know I said Ichigo would get Zangetsu but I've been thinking does he really need it/him? Also someone suggested giving him Ryujin Jakka, I think that would be pretty awesome. Let me know what ya's think. But don't say he should have Zangetsu just because he'd look cool, give me a solid reason yeah?

After only one chapter this story has 85 followers, 34 reviews. You guys rock! Just reminding you guys if you haven't already you should check out my other stories I'm working on, maybe you'll like them.

Warning I have decided there will be incest eventually as you were warned in the summary, so don't complain about that, you were warned. I'm not gonna bother putting this warning on another chapter because really you should already know there's Incest so yeah.

Now I have been asked to add Anko and Tsunade. Anko is a definite in, why because I think she's cool. So the question is should Tsunade make the cut? If not who should it be?

Sorry any Orihime fans but she won't be in this story, why? Could you really see her in a world of killing and all? Also I won't be adding many more women into the harem so choose who should be added wisely.

Ichigo x Harem:

Mikoto U. x Mei T x Tier H. x Sui-Feng x Mabui x Shizune x Tsume x Kurenai x Konan x Kushina x Anko

Beta'd by TitansLegion

**X Chapter 2 X**

After leaving the Hokage's office Ichigo, or right now Fox and his squad, proceeded to escort Mei and her two fellow resistance members to the South Gate, walking down the path Fox turns to Mei.

"Pardon me Mei-chan, but I was wandering how the situation exactly is back in Kiri?" Mei frowns, Ichigo also frowns behind his mask, such an expression did not belong on such a beautiful face.

"I'm afraid it isn't too well at all Fox-kun. the Mizukage's forces have already 'purged'a great deal of our rebellion, while we are putting up a good struggle…..I doubt we will last much longer. That's what brought us here, to get some help." Ao snorts.

"Yes, we came looking for help only to receive an ANBU squad of 4 shinobi. Honestly what were we expecti-!" Ao never got to finish his sentence seeing as how Pig held a Kunai to his artery and Bee with her sealed Zanpaktou pressing against his chest right where his heart was. Ao had shock plasted on his face.

'I never even saw them move.' He thought sweating bullets at Pig's and Bee's glare, even though he could hardly see their eyes because of their masks.

"I'd recommend keeping such words to yourself Ao-san, Hokage-sama sent only us for a reason I assure you." Ao nodded slowly, sighing in relief when the objects threating his life were removed from their place.

"I'll keep that in mind Fox-san." The group continued on their way and in a few minutes found themselves at the South Gate. A quick nod to the Gate Keepers and they let them out.

Now some might find out theydon't even need to show any certification becausejust about all of Kohona know of their ANBU squad, after all who hadn't heard of the Shinigami squad? They had earned that moniker through; their uniform that bears quite the resemblance to the Shinagami itself and their weapons. Having 3 members use Zanpaktou's the 'Weapons of the soul' as Shinobi all over have dubbed them, wielding such weapons brought recognition just about everywhere they went.

As the group was about to start moving at high-speeds, Fox sighed at feeling a certain chakra signature approaching quickly, upon hearing someone shunshined onto the scene Fox turned while giving his team the sign to go on.

"I'll try and keep it short, now get a move on. Shark you're temporarily in charge for a few minutes." Shark nodded as the ANBU squad proceeded to move out, Mei looking confused turned to Shark as they started moving among the trees at high-speeds.

"Shouldn't we wait for Fox-kun?" Shark shook her head as Bee answered for her.

"No, this happens all the time, honestly you would think the woman is in love with him or something." She said clearly slightly annoyed her commanding officer/boyfriend was not at her side.

"Of course she loves him, she's his Kaa-san (Mother)." Pig spoke up as it were the simplest thing in the world, after all don't all mothers love their children? Bee shook her head.

"Not the way she loves him." She had seen the way Kushina looked at Ichigo, it was clearly something that didn't belong to a mother's eyes as she gazed upon her son.

"Whoa, whoa! You don't suggest she -!" Pig started off only to be interrupted by Shark.

"Cut the chatter and focus, there could be enemy ambushes at any time." Tier had always suspected something from her boyfriend's mother, it was in the way she spoke to Ichigo, how she'd growl at Soi-fon and herself whenever they kissed or hugged with Kushina somewhere nearby.

Though Tier could see Kushina had yet to realise her feelings herself. Either way it was not her place to say anything.

**X Back With Ichigo X**

After seeing his squad leave with Mei and her bodyguards Ichigo moved a little more down the road, making sure he was far enough away so no one would accidentally see his face, he removed his mask and turned around to greet his Kaa-san.

Ichigo sighed, he loved his mother he really did, but sometimes she was a tad too clingy; he could remember a time when he was still training in kenjutsu, whenever he'd get cut or bruised she'd stop the training right away to fix him up. It wasn't till Minato somehow managed to convince her Ichigo could take the training that she actually took his training serious.

It was a well-known fact Ichigo attracted a lot of female attention almost everywhere he went, even at ages 8-13 he'd see various girls, women of all ages drooling at him and whenever his Kaa-san was with him she always brought her sword, which for some reason made all the women look anywhere but his direction.

Anyway back to the present moment Kushina walks up to her Sochi.

"Now then young man when were you going to say goodbye to me? Hmmm!?" She said in a scolding manner while pinching his cheeks.

"Uhhh Wull funnee fiing about that…..." Ichigo managed to finish properly after getting his Kaa's hands off of his face.

"I'm waiting Sochi." She said leaning into his face making Ichigo back up slowly.

"I kinda had to escort the client to the South Gate. I was going to come straight home to say goodbye before heading off honestly." Ichigo started sweating as Kushina narrowed her eyes at and leaned towards him, noses just inches away from each other before she turned away.

"…..Hmmmmm…I guess that's okay." Ichigo released a sigh of relief at being spared his Kaa-san's wrath. He'd seen that a few times before whenever his Tou-san accidentally did something to piss her off. The way her hair splits into 9 strands and waves behind her in a threatening manner just scared the hell out of him. It was safe to say he never wanted to piss her off ever.

Kushina was facing anywhere but her Sochi as her heart was racing a 100miles a minute inside her chest as a blush crept onto her face.

'What is wrong with me? I'm acting like some school girl around her crush. He's my son, I shouldn't even be thinking like this!' Kushina says in her thoughts as she shakes her head repeatedly trying to banish the thoughts from her head. Seeing this Ichigo sweat drops.

"Uhh Kaa-san are you alright? Your face is going red. Are you unwell?" Questioned Ichigo as he put his forehead against Kushina's, who's face is about the same colour as her hair, "Hmmm well you don't seem to have a fever…"

"I'M FINE REALLY TTEBAYO!" Kushina yells quickly separating herself from Ichigo. Ichigo chuckles, whenever his Kaa-san's verbal tick was present meant she was either flustered or excited. Ichigo himself hadn't seem to have inherited her verbal tick.

"Whatever you say Kaa-san."Kushina 'Hmphs' and turns away with a cute pout. After a few moments of collecting herself Kushina stalks forward to Ichigo, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Come back to me soon you hear me?" She states believing he will come back to her safely. Ichigo smiles and puts his hand on hers and brings her in for a hug.

"I'll be certain to return to your arms as soon as I can Kaa-san" He whispers softly into her ear. Ichigo proceeds to place a gentle kiss on her right cheek then backs away from his Kaa-san.

"I'd best get going now Kaa-san, I'll see you soon." And with that Ichigo flashes away using Minato's infamous technique, missing Kushina's blush from both his words and actions as she has a hand over her heart, feeling the beat of her heart.

'Oh my Sochi, I know it's wrong to feel this way. So how come I can't seem to rid myself of these feelings' Kushina thinks looking off into the distance before sighing and Shunshined back to the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound.

**X With Ichigo and Co. X**

Shark and Co. were currently still moving towards Kiri when they saw a red flash next to them, when the flash died down it reveals Ichigo with his mask back on.

"Welcome back Taichou-sama, I trust things went well?" Inquired Shark being the first to react to her Taichou's sudden appearance.

"Indeed they did Shark-chan. Now then how much longer till we reach your camp Mei-chan?" Mei thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm judging from the pace we're moving at…I'd venture to say possibly only a day or two at most." Ichigo nods.

"I see. Pick up the pace people! I want to be there by sun down! So move!" Ichigo orders, Ao looks like he wants to say something but quickly shuts his mouth seeing Bee draw her Zanpaktou slightly.

"Ao! Chojuro! Step it up!" Mei orders her subordinates, getting a 'Hai' in response as the group speeds up.

**X Time Skip X**

After hours of travelling Ichigo comes to a stop on a tree branch, seeing him stop the group also stop.

"Taichou? What is it?" Bee speaks up, knowing full well that he only stops when he senses something and that he is always right when he does.

"Hmmm there's a fight going on around that way." He says pointing to their left. "I sense chakra spikes, which usually means a fight is happening."

"Should we investigate Taichou?" Pig asks.

"It could be another _Bloodline hunt_." Mei adds in with venom saying 'Bloodline hunt'.

"Taichou, I recommend we should pursue this." Shark voices.

"Agreed, move!" He issues as his squad all nod their heads, Mei simply smiles at him for his kindness. She could imagine not many ANBU would care, most ANBU simply follow their orders to the dot, never going outside of their orders.

Seeing themselves getting closer to the source of the conflict currently waging on they hide among the trees on the branches, observing the situation. After all what kind of dumbass just charges in blindly without at least accessing the situation first? Probably some Knuckle headed Shinobi in orange. (You know it's true.)

From what Ichigo could see there was about 6 people currently engaged in combat, 1 female and 5 males. The sole female seems to be facing the males alone, having a better scope of the area shows fallen Shinobi all over the place.

Ichigo guessed both sides have suffered heavy losses seeing the battlefield in ruins, craters here and there; scorch and slash marks everywhere while dead bodies lay scattered over the battlefield.

Back to the battle Ichigo assumes the female must either be a member of the rebellion or just a bloodline user trying to get away, while the 5 males must be Yagura's version of ANBU judging from their masks, hunting down bloodline users.

Taking a closer look at the female he sees a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

The woman wears what he sees to be a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front which more than likely holds her Kunai and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. (Tifa's outfit from FF7 Advent Children)

What was amazing Ichigo aside from her looks was what she was doing, she seems to be able to simply summon ice out of nowhere without any hand-signs. He assumed it was probably her clan's bloodline ability.

**X Scene Break X**

Grayfia was not having what one would call a good day. She was having a terrible day. Grayfia comes from the Lucifuge Clan, their bloodline ability was that similar to the 2nd Hokage's ability to summon water from nothing as they were able to summon ice straight from any water source, including the water in the atmosphere, hence them using Ice without hand-signs.

Grayfia's group were just supposed to meet up with the rebellion to aid them in taking down Yagura, when they were ambushed by Yagura's forces. While they put up more than a good fight it seemed that Yagura's Hunter-nin weren't just for show as they had taken out all Grayfia's clan members besides herself.

She knew without a doubt that unless someone was coming to save her there was no way she could take down the remaing 5 Hunter-nin by herself. Taking a glance at her current state she could see she had cuts all over her body and that she was in no shape to take down 5 Hunter-nin, she knew she was good, but she knew when to retreat, however it seemed the Hunter-nin weren't about to let that happen.

'Damnit! Is this really how I die?' Were the thoughts running through her head as she saw the Hunter-nin closing in on her, blades drawn and ready to end her life. Not being one to take things lying down she dashes at a Hunter-nin with Ice shards in her hands.

Closing in on him Grayfia lunges at his throat before he can react ending his life, quickly reacting she turns to block a sword aimed at her heart with an ice shard. Her eyes widen as she sees a Hunter-nin appear behind her.

She curses mentally as she can't afford to block seeing how she's already occupied with the enemy in front of her. She simply closes her eyes seeing there's nothing more she can do as she saw the remaining Hunter-nin all closing in on her.

"DIE, BLOODLINE BITCH!" A Hunter-nin yells as he brings down his blade on her.

"…"Grayfia's eyes remain shut as she awaits the blow that will end her life….Yet it never comes. "!?" Her eyes widen upon seeing an ANBU blocking the strike that would have ended her life with his own blade one handed, while his other hand is presented to her.

"Are you alright?" The fox wearing ANBU asks her. Grayfia nods her head, feeling no resistance on the end of her Ice shards she turns to the Hunter-nin lying on the ground dead with a Bee mask wearing ANBU standing over him cleaning her stinger?

"Who the hell are you bloodline loving scum!" Yells a Hunter-nin as the remaining Hunter-nin face the new arrivals.

"Oh us? Well….I don't really see the point in telling who we are to dead men walking." Speaks the Fox masked Anbu. The hunter-nin scrowl underneath their masks.

"Us dead men? HA! Yeah right. Let's kill these bloodline loving scum!" The leader of the group of Hunter-nin orders, only to hear no response. Turning around he sees his men face down in a pool of their own blood with a Pig and Shark masked ANBU standing over them. "What?"

"Like I said…." He hears a voice say, turning back he sees the Fox masked ANBU right in his face with the blade drawn back. "…Dead men walking." Was the last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him.

Flicking his Zanpakuto around to clean it of the blood, Ichigo returns Hyōrinmaru to it's sheathe that forms around it when he places it on his back. Turning back around he sees Mei approaching the woman they just saved.

"Greetings, I am Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebellion. Who might you be?" Grayfia brakes out of her stupor and bows.

"Apologies for my display of weakness just now Mei-sama. I am Grayfia Lucifuge of the Lucifuge clan sent to aid the rebellion in defeating Yagura." Mei looks slightly shocked.

"The Lucifuge clan eh? Hmmmm that's a surprise, wasn't expecting they'd send anyone. Last I heard the Lucifuge clan tries their best to avoid conflicts. And please stand, seeing you bow makes me feel old." Grayfia nods and stands.

"Hai Mei-sama, the Lucifuge clan does try to avoid conflicts however this Bloodline Purge is something we can't ignore any longer."

"I see, sorry we couldn't save your fellow clan members before they died." Mei apologises. Garyfia shakes her head.

"You needn't apologise Mei-sama. I am simply glad you turned up at all." Grayfia turns to face Ichigo and his squad. "I thank you as well Fox-sama. If not for you I would not still draw breath." Ichigo rubs the back of his head with his left hand.

"Hey no sweat. I just did what I thought was right." He responds with a gentle tone, hearing that Grayfia blushes slightly and moves in front of him bowing. "Huh? Hey no need to bow or anything! Really it wasn't that big of a deal." Ichigo exclaims waving his hands about in front of him.

"Perhaps it isn't to you Fox-sama, however to a Lucifuge when one saves their life they are indebted to that person." Bee didn't like where this was going. "As such I will become your personal maid." Bee explodes on hearing that.

"WHAT!? MAID!? If you owe someone a debt you don't just become their maid!" Bee yells at Grayfia while being held back by Shark and Pig.

"I'm afraid you don't understand Bee-san. It's a Lucifuge law that we must repay our debts and I choose to be Fox-sama's personal maid. My reasoning is quite simple, It's clear that you and your squad hail from Kohona, the supposed village of peace with the burning 'will of fire'." Pig nods her head.

"True, but how does that explain wanting to be Taichou's personal maid?"

"Over my time here in Kiri I have come to despise the way it does things, such as the genin graduating test, killing their own class is just monstrous. I wish to go somewhere different, peaceful. And where better than Kohona no?"

"By being Fox-sama's personal maid that means I must accompany him whenever he goes and live where he lives. See what I'm getting at?" Bee nods her head. "And besides I wouldn't mind getting to know the man that saved my life either." She finishes with a seductive smile being flashed in Ichigo's way.

"THE HELL YOU WILL YOU HARLOT-!" Bee bursts out yelling before Shark covers her mouth.

"What Bee means to say is that he's already taken." Grayfia raises an eyebrow.

"Ooohhhh?"

"Taichou currently has 2 girlfriends as it stands with a 3rd on the way." Raven continued remembering Ichigo's date with Mabui when he gets back. Grayfia smiles, Bee looks confused.

"The hell you smiling for harlot, he's taken." Grayfia just continues smiling.

"Simple. If Fox-sama has 3 girlfriends that would mean he's apart of the infamous CRA no?" Ichigo was surprised, he hadn't thought she would be able to come to that conclusion so quick.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Raven asks. Grayfia shakes her head.

"Of course not, if Fox-sama requires help in populating his clan I am more than willing to lend a helping hand." She purrs out licking her lips whilst gazing at Ichigo, more specifically his tool making said person blush underneath his mask.

'She's got that look in her eyes.' Ichigo sighed, he'd seen that look before; it's the look his Kaa-san uses when she's made her mind up on something. Nothing has ever stood in her way when she had that look and whenever something tried…let's just say it didn't for long.

"….Well if that is you wish then I can't find it in myself to deny you. But do you have to call me sama all the time?" Ichigo asked already resigning to his fate, getting a giggle from Grayfia.

"But of course I have to call you sama Fox-sama, for I am your personal Maid remember?"

"Taichou. Not to be rude but perhaps it would be best if we moved to the camp?" Advised Shark. Ichigo nodded.

"Good call Shark-chan, see I told you you'd make a fine leader." Ichigo breathed into her ear, Tier shivers slightly with a blush under her mask. "Now then let's keep moving. Mei-chan is the camp much further?"

"Hmmm I believe it's just under an hour from here. Please follow me." The group nod and begin following Mei to the rebellion HQ.

**X Scene Break Kushina X**

After saying their farewells Kushina was making her way home when she spotted one Kakashi Hatake staring at the memorial again. Kushina sighed, this wasn't the first time she'd seen the boy there.

It was rather tragic really when she thought about it, Kakashi Hatake was Minato's student and Ichigo's best friend. When Ichigo had first met Kakashi the boy was admittedly a bit of a dick. Fair enough considering what happened with his father.

Luckily Ichigo managed to change that, after a few months of knowing Kakashi they had somehow become the best of friends, always trying to outdo each other, even if her Sochi-kun won every time. After Kakashi became one of Minato's students Ichigo met Rin and Obito.

Rin was kind soul, always keeping a cool head, as well as trying to reign in Obito and Kakashi. Obito was more or less what you would call a typical manga protagonist, the kid was loud, a tad dumb in the head, whiny, weak yet had potential to be strong given training and time.

Yet despite all his more annoying traits Obito was a loyal one, he was never willing to abandon a friend, even if it meant the failure of a mission. If it came down to friend or mission, he'd always choose friend in a heartbeat.

Ichigo really got along well with all of them, Ichigo may have always been above them in terms of skill and experience but they were his only friends his age seeing as Ichigo's girlfriends are slightly older than him. Ichigo really bonded with them.

Kushina would always find it funny how Ichigo and Kakashi would tease Obito about being better than him, who in turn would exclaim how he'd be Hokage someday and he'd rub it in their faces as Rin would smack him over the head for being too loud. Those were the good times. Such a shame it all had to come to an end.

It was rather recent actually, just a before Minato became Hokage, Ichigo was busy doing an ANBU mission with his squad when Minato got a mission. Quick summary, mission went bad, Obito died giving Kakashi his Sharingan. Kakashi was never the same after that incident. Things only got worse when Rin died too.

While not many people knew the truth about what happened, only a handful of people did including herself, Minato, Ichigo and a few more people. While Kakashi didn't push his Chidori through Rin seeing as she did that herself, he still felt responsible.

Ichigo never blamed Kakashi, not once. It was probably only thanks to Ichigo and their new friend Might Guy, Kakashi didn't break down entirely seeing as how Minato was busy with Hokage work, Kakashi was all alone or at least that was till Ichigo visited him.

Might Guy…..wasn't a bad kid really, Kushina liked him…..it was just….those eye brows…she wore those things were some kind of bloodline, Guy's dad had them and apparently so did his. Good lord she hoped when he took students they'd be bushy-brow-free.

Ignoring his bushy brows Guy was an excellent Tai-jitsu user, he was also Kakashi's self-appointed 'Eternal Rival'. Kushina actually felt sorry for Kakashi about that. While Ichigo hadn't known Guy all that well before he quickly became friends with him whenever they would hang out together to try and cheer up Kakashi.

Breaking out her thoughts Kushina moves over to Kakashi and places a hand on his shoulder. She mentally giggled when she felt him jump a little.

"Kakashi….You know none of it was your fault right?"

"I know Kushina-sama…..It's just some days are harder than others…."Kushina had a sad smile on her face.

"That's just how this world is Kakashi…..Some days you're on top of the world. The next you at the bottom. You just gotta take it one day at a time." Kakashi nods. "Now then you better stop moping around Kakashi or you'll never catch up to my Sochi-kun." She finished with a smile as she saw Kakashi's burn with some fire behind them.

"Please I'll catch up to him in no time flat." He responds confidently, while Guy was his 'Eternal Rival', Kakashi saw Ichigo as someone he needed to stand beside rather than behind. Like a brother. Kushina's smile widened even more.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY!" Came a thundering voice belonging to one Might Guy. Kakashi sighed looking bored as always before turning to Guy with a hand behind his ear.

"Huh? You say something Guy?"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!" Guy exclaims pointing at Kakashi. Kushina giggles watching the scene unfold in front of her. Looking up in the sky she losses herself in thought again.

'Better come home soon Sochi-kun.'

**X Scene Break Ichigo X**

"Welcome to HQ Fox-kun." Mei announced once they arrived at the rebellion HQ. Looking around Ichigo could see the place was worse for wear. While Ichigo wasn't expecting much for a rebellion, he wasn't quite expecting what he found.

It wasn't that they had tents everywhere that got to him; it was the people, the looked so broken, sad. While there was a number with fire still in their eyes, Ichigo could tell they were losing it fast. Some were moping around crying over their losses, others were training.

"Well they're a colourful bunch?" Pig said trying to break the ice.

"That's one way of putting it Pig." Raven responded. Ichigo just motioned for Mei to continue.

"Please follow me." Mei said leading the ANBU and Co. to the operations tent. Stepping inside the tent Ichigo could see various people gathered around a table. Mei moved and took her seat in her chair, coughing into her hand to gain the attention of her subordinates.

"After arriving in Kohona we were given audience with the Hokage." Mummers could be heard throughout the tent. "From there we asked for assistance in our cause and were rewarded with a team of ANBU." Mei motioned with her hand at the ANBU standing beside her.

"Mei-sama surely we've been tricked. How can just 5 ANBU possibly help us take on the Mizukage and his forces?!" Came the outburst of a member of the rebellion. Ichigo sighed, people always doubt till things till they see things for themselves.

"The Hokage assured me they'd be all we'd need. Or perhaps you haven't heard of Kohona's infamous Shinigami ANBU squad?" Mei questioned her subordinate; Ichigo chuckled at seeing the one that just did the outburst immediately shut up.

"Fret not we shall deliver on our Hokage's words." Ichigo spoke up.

"Now then is there anything I should be made aware of since I've been gone?" Mei asked taking control of the situation before another person made another dumb outburst. A member of the rebellion stepped forward.

"Mei-sama, our scouts have spotted the a squad of the Mizukage's forces heading in this direction."

"Have we been found out?" The man shook his head.

"I don't believe so Mei-sama, we believe they are simply on a hunt and happen to be heading this general direction if what we've picked up from their conversations have told us." Mei nodded.

"I see thank you." Ichigo stepped forward.

"Mei-chan, perhaps this would be a good opportunity to show our worth?" Ichigo asked motioning to his squad. Mei turned back to the man who informed her of the enemies heading their way.

"Did the scouts get an accurate gauge of their numbers?" The man nodded.

"24 Hunter-nin and 37 jonin and 48 chunin." Mei turned to Ichigo.

"Think you can handle all of them them Fox-kun?" Ichigo smirked behind his mask.

"Piece of cake." He responded confidently.

"Won't even break a sweat." Said Bee.

"Don't get cocky Bee. You should never underestimate an enemy." Spoke Shark, Pig and Raven nodded in approval.

"Sharks right Bee. You can never be too careful." Bee just pouted behind her mask. Ignoring them Ichigo just kept going.

"As I was saying, we got this." Mei looked unsure for a moment but figured the Hokage wouldn't just send 5 ANBU to take on an army if they couldn't deliver.

"Very well Fox-kun."

**X Time Skip X**

Ichigo and his squad are about a few yards away from the approaching enemies. Turning to his side he can see Grayfia, Mei and her rebellion watching them with keen eyes. Grayfia wanted to be in the battle however Ichigo insisted she rest as she hadn't healed properly from earlier. With much reluctance she accepted his will, after all a maid doesn't disobey her masters orders…..well without good reason.

Turning to his squad he sees Soi-fon with Suzumebachi's Shikai already activated, Tier with Tiburon in Shikai as well, both Mikoto and Shizune with a simple standard ANBU sword drawn with Mikoto's Sharingan active as she gazed at their enemies.

"Alright here's how we're handling this….." Ichigo paused for dramatic flare as he draws Hyōrinmaru as its sheathe disappears into ice, that evaporates into the air. "First come first served!" He announces as he charges at the enemies, leaving his squad standing there for a few moments.

"…Whoever gets the most kills gets to sleep in the same tent as Ichigo?" Asked Soi-fon as she turned to the others who all nodded.

"GO!" And off into the fray they go.

By the time they join in Ichigo has already killed off 4 Hunter-nin, 3 Jonin and 3 chunin. Cutting down another chunin Ichigo turns to Tier.

"Well what took you ladies so long?" Behind her mask Tier Blushed.

"Just a little deal." Ichigo looks like he's about to say something but gets cut off. "And no you can't join in on it."

"Fineeeeee." He sulks as Tier giggles at his dismay. "So not cool."

Over with Soi-fon, Soi-fon dodges a slash from behind and whips out a Kunai into her hand then slashes at the Hunter-nin's neck killing him instantly. "!"

"DIE SCUM!" shouts a voice from behind her, before the Jonin can bring down his kunai a strange mark much like a butterfly appears on his neck as Soi-fon appears behind him.

"I'm afraid the only one dying here today is you." She says calmly as she touches the butterfly mark on his neck before he can even register her moving.

"Hmph. Moving on." Soi-fon turns to face another enemy.

With Shizune and Mikoto, Mikoto goes through some hand signs "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"as she exhales a giant fireball at a group of chunin burning them alive.

Seeing some avoided it Shizune dashes in ANBU speed doing some hand-seals, "Dokugiri"as a mist of poison falls over the surviving chunin as they quickly fall to the ground dead from the poison mist.

"Nice." Complements Mikoto with a thumbs up to Shizune who returns the gesture.'

"Well if you two are done congratulating each other you'd see we're already done and have been waiting for the last few minutes now for you two to finish." Said Soi-fon in a Cocky tone.

"13" Shizune says with her head down.

"14." Mikoto also says looking down.

"18." Soi-fon states. The girls all look at Tier, waiting to hear her number.

"22." Tier says happily with her chest puffed out, seeing as she won. Ichigo looks confused as he walks over to the girls.

"What's with the numbers?" The girls look at each other before turning back to Ichigo.

"Whoever got the most would get to share a tent with you." Said Soi-fon with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Who won then?" Tier blushed behind her mask as she rose her hand.

"I did, I hope it's okay with you Ichigo-kun." Ichigo smiled behind his mask as he lifted his mask slightly so he could kiss the top of Tiers mask.

"Of course it's okay Tier-chan, you're my girlfriend silly." Tier blushed again as Ichigo brought her in for a hug.

"I'm your girlfriend toooo." Whines Soi-fon, Ichigo chuckles at her childish behaviour.

"That you are." He states and does the same to her that he did to Tier. Over to the side of them Mikoto, Shizune and even Mei and Grayfia, who had come to her masters side as soon as the battle had ended, usually has a blank face on, look on with jealously in their eyes.

"You know we wouldn't mind if you wanted to share him." States a voice from behind, as the girls turn around they see Tier standing there. Shizune looks down.

"I doubt he'd be interested in someone like me…" Says Shizune in a depressed tone. Tier puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You never know till you try. Besides maybe he feels something for you two, would you really be okay with leaving things the way there are when you could have a chance to be with him?" Shizune and Mikoto look down in thought.

'Can I really live with letting him go without at least trying?' Shizune questions herself in her head.

'No I can't wait for him to come to me. I have to be brave.' Mikoto thinks to herself as she raises her head to face Tier.

"It's really okay to pursue him?" She asks for confirmation with hope in her voice. Tier Nods.

"Of course, as he is in the CRA he has to take at the very least 4 wives. And Bee and I would rather have it be you two then just random civilian." Confirms Tier.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me now have we?" Grayfia speaks up, the girls look slightly shocked. "What? When I said I wanted to get to know master better I meant it you know." Tier just giggles lightly.

"Well before anyone gets their hopes up remember the decision is ultimately Fox-Taichou's decision. I simply give you permission to pursuehim." Reminded Tier as the girls nod their heads. Mei however is lost in her thoughts as she watches Fox. (Until I say so no one but Ichigo's squad know who Ichigo really is under the mask.)

'Could I really share him?'

**X Time Skip X**

Ichigo and Tier, finally after what seemed an eternity of listening to the rebellion's awe and amazement of the display of strength him and his squad showcased, finally find themselves inside of his designated tent that Mei had arranged for him to stay in for the duration of his mission.

After of course convincing Grayfia to stay in another tent because as his personal maid she must always be near him. Supposedly.

"Man those guys just never stop do they? Funny how much they doubted us beforehand though."

"Well what did you expect Ichigo-kun? You go asking for an army for back up; yet only get a 5 member squad."

"Yeah a 5 member ANBU squad. That outta count for something." Tier giggled.

"Yes well ANBU or not, not everyone is you Ichigo-kun, some of us are still working on achieving Bankai you know." Ichigo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe oh yeah." Tier rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's actions. While he may not have his Kaa's verbal tick and acted more like his father, he still at times acted so much like Kushina. Tier proceeds to move onto the bed and slips under the covers.

"Now it's late and I'm tired, now I just want sleep with my man." Tier stated with a blush. Tier when on the clock seems quiet and shy, but the Tier off the clock is quite different. Off the clock Tier's more bold and confident as she always is, it's just ANBU aren't supposed to show emotion and Tier likes to be good at her job.

"Well now that you mention it I am rather tired myself, being so badass really takes it outta me." Ichigo says while flicking his fringe to the side, this earned him a pillow to the face.

"Oh hush you. Now. Get. In. This. Bed. Now." She commanded him with the infamous 'look'. Ichigo chuckled nervously. He'd heard a woman's wrath was a scary thing and after seeing his Kaa-san's wrath….he had to agree. He wisely decided he'd do his best to avoid ever being the target of one.

"Yes Tier-chan." Quickly getting into the bed Ichigo pulled the covers over them as he wrapped her in his arms, bringing her closer to his chest till her head rested on his chest as she wrapped an arm round his waist.

Looking down, Ichigo leaned Tier's head up to bring her into a kiss. It started off as a soft kiss, but turned into a passionate one when tongue met tongue and they waged a tongue war inside each other's mouth, neither willing to back down.

Ichigo decided he'd cheat a little and grabbed her ass, making Tier moan into their kiss as he pushed his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth. Pulling back from the kiss Ichigo kisses Tier on her nose earning him a simply divine giggle from his ebony-skinned girlfriend.

"Come now, let's catch some shut eye eh?" Tier delivers a quick peck to his lips.

"Indeed, let's. But first Ichigo-kun, when are you going to ask Shizune and Mikoto out for a date?" Ichigo looked surprised.

"That obvious?"

"Well not really, not many people can read you the way I do Ichigo-kun, but to me you're basically an open book." Ichigo smiled.

"You know me so well it's actually almost scary."

"Soooo?" Ichigo sighed.

"Well I don't want to just ask them to share me, they deserve better than that." Now it was Tier's turn to sigh.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, you not asking them anything, if they say yes then they have already accepted that fact. So man up already, besides whatever happened to the guy that arranged a date with Mabui-san hmmmm? "

Ichigo knew she was right, why was he being so hesitant about this? He already has 2 girlfriends and a third on the way. Ichigo smiles at Tier.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Oh what would I be without you, my Shark Empress?" He growled the last bit out in a husky voice. One which made turn feel a little moist in between her legs. Getting back into control Tier giggled.

"Hopelessly lost without me of course, my Frozen Dragon." She purred in response to his growl making him blush.

"I love you Tier-chan."

"And I love you Ichigo-kun. Now sleep." Ichigo nodded, with one final kiss for the night they two entered the world of dreams as sleep took them.

X Chapter 2 End X

Well that was chapter 2 let us know was it alright? Now remember Zangetsu? Ryujin Jakka? Or maybe another zanpaktou? Or perhaps maybe just leave it at what he has?

Harem– Tsunade yes no? Others? How and why?

Again sorry but I'm not much of a battle person so sorry if they're not that good, I'm more of a romance person. Well leave a review or pm me if you have questions or something.

Oh and lastly can someone tell me how old Naruto was at the time of the Uchiha massacre.

As always please leave a review or pm me with questions or suggestions, I'm always open to hearing ideas. But no flaming, if you don't like a story just move on, no need to leave a hate review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers.

Cloud Narukami here with another chapter of The Frozen Dragon.

After getting a number of feedback on whether or not Ichigo should get Zangetsu or Ryujin Jakka; after thinking it through…I'm still stuck though I am leaning towards Ryujin Jakka. Also someone suggested Senbonzakura. So now I've decided to throw up a poll, poll will close early 2015. I will also add other to the poll, but if you choose other than please send me a pm informing me of your choice. Now the poll isn't a definite choice, I'm just doing it to get a clearer idea on who you guys want and then I decide from there.

On a side note I've gone back and changed the ages a little, Ichigo is now 16 but was still only 10 in the 3rd Shinobi War. Tier is 18 as is Sui-Feng. Mikoto and Shizune are 19.

Apologies if the battle scenes aren't very good, but in all fairness I really haven't much idea on how to write them, so if someone could help me with that it would be appreciated. PM me if you can and are interested with that.

Also I've been thinking of having Ichigo have 2 kids that will be in team 7 with Naruto, so that means 1 boy and 1 girl. Suggestions? I'm thinking so far Ichigo x Mabui – Dante or Vergil (DMC) and Ichigo x Grayfia – Rias (Highschool DXD). I don't have to do this, I'm just thinking it would be somewhat original and stuff, so get back to us on this.

Oh and also I have recently started a few new stories, one was a Naruto x Legend of Zelda – Hyrule Warriors story where Naruto is the newly reborn Hero and the other story is a Fairy Tail story where Natsu was found and trained by 3 dragons; so check them out whenever you can/want.

Ichigo x Harem:

Mikoto U. x Mei T x Tier H. x Sui-Feng x Mabui x Shizune x Tsume x Kurenai x Konan x Kushina x Anko x Grayfia

Beta'd by TitansLegion

**X Chapter 3 X**

"Are we all ready for this?" Mei asks as she stands in front of her rebellion after finishing her motivational speech to increase the morale. Today was the day they'd take back Kirigakure and slay Yagura.

It had been 2 weeks since Ichigo and his ANBU squad had arrived at the rebellion camp. Since arriving a number of things had happened.

Ichigo and his squad had helped with numerous missions such as, destroying some of Yagura's outposts; reclaiming (Liberating) resources such as swords, kunai ect.

Mei in all this time was still figuring out her feelings about the fox-masked ANBU operative. On one side she was appalled by the idea of having to share her man with other women and thought a relationship between them was impossible.

Yet on the other side she was slowly beginning to accept the idea of sharing knowing a man/boy like him doesn't come around often; she could tell he wasn't overjoyed about having to have his girlfriends all share him.

From what Mei was able to pick up Fox was a good man; he was strong that much she was able to deduce from the start, gentle to his squad and friends yet as cold as ice when it came to battle.

She still hadn't found out why his sword seemed so familiar to her, it was on the tip of her tongue, she just knew it and yet she still hadn't been able to recognise it. She had a feeling she did know but she didn't have any proof just yet.

Oddly enough Ichigo had even managed the time to get to know Grayfia whilst on a few dates, or as close as you could classify raiding a few outposts as dates. As Ichigo discovered; Grayfia has a very strict personality.

Despite her serious personality, Grayfia also showed that she is a kind and wise lady who deeply loves her family and enjoys doing her "job" as his personal maid. Ichigo still found being called 'sama' annoying; though he was pretty sure she called him that from time to time to simply tease him.

From what Ichigo could tell Grayfia was around high Jounin in terms of skill, low kage in chakra control. Ichigo would rate her as an S-rank with her forte obviously being Ice jutsu and her clan bloodline.

Grayfia was around low-jounin in terms of taijutsu, high-chunin in genjutsu and high-jounin in ninjutsu. Over all she was a ninjutsu powerhouse, thanks to her bloodline abilities she could create ice straight out of the air around her without taking too much chakra to do so.

Another event that transpired over the course of the two weeks was the confessions of Mikoto and Shizune of their feelings towards Ichigo.

**X FlashBack X**

Ichigo had just entered his tent after having a shower to clean off all the blood that tainted him through his battles earlier. After drying himself off, Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed. Lying down on his back his eyes trailed to the ceiling of his tent.

'*Sigh*…..I hope this all ends soon. I need to return to home soon before Kaa-chan sends a platoon of ANBU to retrieve me.' Ichigo wished that he was exaggerating about that but knowing his Kaa-chan, he probably wasn't that far off.

He could still remember the time he was off on a mission that detailed his squad to eliminate a group of rouge shinobi and it was taking more time than expected, that's when another ANBU squad was sent in as back up by his Kaa-chan. It wasn't that it was hard, on the contrary after seeing the group they were sent after doing some shady dealings with another group of rouge shinobi; Ichigo decided to observe a while longer before striking.

Ichigo figured by letting they're targets have some more time they'd lead them to a bigger case, of which it did as it turned out the group his squad were sent to terminate were working for a tycoon called Ichijo Gato.

It was well known Ichijo was a businessman, though his business was hardly legal. He was the leader of a powerful shipping magnate whose shipping company was actually a front for much shadier activities, such as smuggling illegal goods and dealing drugs.

Anyway the point of story was his Kaa-chan was rather over protective of him.

'Kaa-chan…..Why does my heart feel this way about you? You're my Kaa-chan…..if that wasn't bad enough you're happily married with Tou-san right? So why can't I stop feeling this way?' Ichigo thought scowling at the ceiling.

Ichigo was no fool, he's known about his feelings for his Kaa-chan for some time now. He simply choose to ignore them and pass them off as parental love. But after a while he started realising maybe it was more than just that.

He couldn't stop staring at her whenever she entered the room, he'd make sure his eyes where anywhere but her, though that didn't stop him from looking at her though the corner of his eye.

He couldn't help but feel hypnotised by the way her hour-glass figure swayed from side to side, the way she called his name with such affection.

Ichigo knew it was wrong to feel this way about his Kaa-chan. He'd been doing a good job of not letting his feelings show, but he could feel his control slipping.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He loved his Kaa-chan and his Tou-san, which only made things so much more difficult. But lately he'd noticed that his parents had been…..drifting lately.

Don't get things wrong, Ichigo could tell they still loved each other; it just didn't seem the way it used too. They were kissing less, eyes lingered on each other less and overall Ichigo could tell they were drifting.

Ichigo, as much as he didn't want to admit it, found his Kaa-chan to be one of the most beautiful women he's known in his life. She had a nice round plump ass, nice and perky c-d cup breasts and mesmerising ruby red hair. It would seem Minato managed to pass down his love for red heads to his son.

Ichigo sighed again. While incest was frowned upon it wasn't illegal as it was still occasionally practised by clans. Namely the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans; sometimes the head of the clan was married off to their siblings as to preserve the pure-blood members and produce heirs.

"Taichou?" A soft voice broke Ichigo out of his thoughts. Pushing his thoughts about his Kaa-chan to the back of his head, Ichigo sat up.

"Enter." Knowing full well the only people here that addressed him as Taichou were members of his ANBU squad.

Hearing the flaps of his tent open Ichigo turns to see Shizune and Mikoto enter his tent, both wearing their masks as standard ANBU rules are always to have their masks on unless in private and allowed by their commanding officer.

"Masks off." Ichigo gives them his permission. With a nod of their heads they remove their masks, revealing they're beautiful faces.

'They're so beautiful.' Ichigo thinks with a slight blush. Though he hadn't yet vocalised his feelings of them, Ichigo knew he had feelings for them. He just hadn't got around to telling them yet.

"So what can I do you for Mikoto-chan? Shizune-chan?" Ichigo addressed his squad members, both of whom were sporting blushes at hearing the affectionate term added to their names.

"U-Uh….W-Well y-you see…" Shizune trailed off nervously, looking anywhere but at Ichigo who was looking mildly amused at her behaviour.

"Yessssss?~" Ichigo teased, unable to resist teasing her. Smiling at seeing her blush while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Y-You see Taichou-"

"Just Ichigo, it'll be fine while we're alone." Ichigo interrupted Mikoto who blushed at seeing his smile aimed at her.

"H-Hai Ichigo-san." Mikoto looked down into her hands.

'Damn it Mikoto! Stop acting like some academy fan-girl! You can assassinate people without so much as blinking, so why is telling him so hard!?' Mikoto was beating herself up in her head.

'Why is this so hard?...Just remember what Tier-chan said. I can't bear the thought of knowing I could of had a chance yet never took it. I can do this!' Shiune thought with conviction as she looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo….There's something I have to tell you…." Ichigo looked slightly confused.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked with a blush on his face as Shizune leaned in closer to him. Mouths inches away from each other. Mikoto looked on with jealously and envy.

"…..I like you Ichigo-kun." Was all she said before her lips crashed into Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes were open wide with shock.

Yes he liked her too, it was just he hadn't expect her to be so bold. Shizune was known to be the shy one of the group. Which is why he found it such a shock as he felt her tongue lick the bottom of his lip.

After quickly getting back into control, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shizune's waist as she moaned into the kiss. Minuted passed by as they sucked each other's face, eventually they parted from one another's lips.

Leaning his forehead against Shizune's Ichigo looked into her eyes.

"I like you too Shizune-chan…I've been meaning to tell you for some time now but each time I was going to something kept coming up." Shizune smiled and cupped the sides of his face with her hands.

"Oh Ichigo-kun…." And with that she went back in for a quick peck of the lips before hopping off his lap.

"….."

During the time Ichigo and Shizune were kissing Mikoto was trying to find her nerve to follow her friends lead.

Noticing this Ichigo smiles and moves over to Mikoto, kneeling down slightly to reach her eye level.

"…Mikoto-chan." Seeing he'd earned her attention he continued, "Do you feel the same way?" Mikoto looked down.

"…..Hai….."Cupping her cheek gently Ichigo looked into her eyes.

"What about your clan? Would they approve of this?" Ichigo asked knowing the Uchiha clan to be arrogant and picky when it came to clan matters. Mikoto thought about it for a few moments.

"Well honestly….I can't see any reason they'd disapprove. After all you are the son of The Fourth Hokage, one of the only shinobi to achieve SS-rank in the bingo book. And if that wasn't enough you yourself have numerous achievements."

"You played a crucial role in the 3rd Shinobi War at the age of 10; earning the monkiner 'The Frozen Dragon' and if all that wasn't enough you're an ANBU Taichou at the age of 13. My clan would have to be idiots to disapprove of you." Mikoto finished her thoughts.

Ichigo smiled and leaned in, "So then Mikoto will you do me the honours and be one of my girlfriends?" He asked with a loving smile on his face. Mikoto blushed at the close proximity of their faces.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun." Came her response before her lips found his as they engaged in a kiss.

**X FlashBack End X**

Ao kneels in front of Mei, "Mei-sama, they're approximately 6 minutes out." He informed the rebel leader who nodded.

"Good work Ao. Alright then let's move out!" Mei commanded her troops, everyone is ready to move out when Ichigo, still wearing his fox mask as always steps forth and puts a hand on Mei's shoulder, earning her attention.

"Before that Mei-chan, there's something you should know about me." Mei prompts him to continue, removing his mask he hears her gasp.

Slowly removing his masks puts his face on full display, revealing his identity as Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze. Many were shocked to find this out if their gasps were anything to go off.

Ichigo knew the moment he heard he was being sent in to aid the rebellion that he would at some point need to use Hyōrinmaru, therefore rending his mask useless and in conclusion ending his ANBU career.

Not that Ichigo minded. Don't get him wrong being in ANBU had been eventful and challenging, but he quickly found himself wanting to drop the mask and stay in the village more. That and he hated seeing his Kaa-chan sad whenever he'd leave for a mission.

"Taichou!" He heard Bee exclaim knowing full well what her Taichou's actions meant, as did the rest of his squad.

"Haha…It's quite alright Bee. I think we both know if our goals to defeat Yagura, a Jinchūriki with perfect control over Isobu; I won't have the luxury of holding back. Against such an opponent I will need Hyōrinmaru to aid me." Ichigo rationalised with his squad who all agreed with his points.

*Gasp!* "Hyōrinmaru!...No wonder your sword seemed so familiar. You're Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki!" Mei exclaims looking shocked towards Ichigo.

"I see some ones done their homework. Indeed I am Mei-chan." Ichigo smiles at Mei who in turn is slightly blushing. A scout appears and bows to Mei.

"3 minutes Mei-sama." The scout says. Ichigo turns to his squad.

"You all know what to do. Get it done!" He orders earning a chorus of 'Hai's!' in return. Ichigo then proceeds to kiss them one by one, tilting their masks slightly so he can kiss their lips. Grayfia made her kiss more heated when she grabbed his ass while they kissed before breaking the kiss off.

"There will be more of where that came from Ichigo-sama, after we done here~" Grayfia smiles a seductive smile at Ichigo who blushes.

Ichigo prepares to unsheathe Hyōrinmaru and walks forward until he feels a hand reach out and grabbed his arm, turning he sees Mei.

"Ichigo-kun….promise me you'll come back alive." Ichigo smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Only if you promise me something Mei-chan." Mei blushes looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"What's that Ichigo-kun?"

"If I end up facing Yagura you don't interfere alright? I can't guarantee you won't get caught in the crossfire between us ok?" Mei reluctantly agrees knowing she'd only be in the way between a fight of Ichigo and Yagura.

Mei knows she's at least at least a low-kage Kunoichi, but even with that under her belt she knows she'd wouldn't be much use in a battle against two titans such as Ichigo and Yagura.

Seeing Mei slightly down in the gutters, he lifts her head with his hand at her chin, making her look up at him and straight into his eyes.

"Mei-chan I can guess what you're thinking. You're not useless or weak. Just think where would the rebellion be without you? You're an amazing woman Mei-chan, so don't you dare think otherwise about yourself."

Mei smiles at hearing his words and nods her head; looking up at Ichigo Mei makes up her mind.

'Sharing or not I want him.' Were her last thoughts before she kissed him. Ichigo immediately responds to her kiss, having already figured out she had feelings for him, he simply wanted her to make the first move.

After a few minutes of kissing the two separate at sensing more presences approaching their location.

Out of the forest came hundreds of shinobi's. To the ninjas that were with Mei it looked very daunting. Mei was also feeling slightly nervous. This was her first time in all-out battle. This was her chance to prove she was a kage level worth kunoichi. Ichigo takes a step forwards and draws Hyōrinmaru.

'Ready to kick some ass Hyōrinmaru?'

"Hmph, always. Show these shinobi just who they're messing with." Hyōrinmaru responds through their mental connection. Ichigo smirks.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Ichigo yells as Hyōrinmaru transforms into his Shikai state.

Over with the hundreds of Kiri shinobi that showed up their apparent leader turned to his men.

"Alright people listen up! Today's the day we purge these bloodline scum and the bloodline loving sum with them! For the Mizukage!" He yells out as his men cheer, when all of a sudden the temperature drops drastically as Ichigo appears in the midst of the army.

"If you have time to give a speech, you should at least have kept a better eye on the enemy." He calmly states as the leader freezes solid.

"GET HIM!" A Kiri shinobi yells charging at Ichigo with a kunai.

Ichigo scoffs at him as he cuts him down with ease.

"Please, if you think that would actually work then your severely mistaken and misinformed. If you think you can overpower me you're dreaming, I'll show you the meaning of power." Ichigo states and begins to raise his Reiatsu.

As he builds his reiatsu a light blue/silver energy surrounds him as snow begins to fall and everyone near him begins to find breathing difficult.

Still surrounded by his reiatsu Ichigo begins to move, bringing out his Tou-san's special kunai that he uses to perform the infamous 'Flying Thunder God' in his left hand as Hyōrinmaru is in his right, he chucks the kunai and flashes.

Reappearing in the middle of some Kiri shinobi, Ichigo wastes no time in cutting them down, as they are still frozen at feeling his reiatsu, Ichigo continues this, cutting down a large portion of the enemy army.

Snapping out of her trance at seeing Ichigo kills off about a quarter of the army, Mei snaps back into reality.

"We can't let him do all the work people, so let's get in there and reclaim our village!"

Seeing a group of ninja charge at her, "Yoton: Lava Globs" Mei yells. Glob of lava shoots out of her mouth and instantly melting the ninjas that charged at her. Running through more hand signs.

"Yoton: Yokai no Justu;(Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)" A large amount of lava came from her mouth this time encasing the remaining ninja that charged at her. It forms a dome and seconds later she heard screaming and then stopped. Ao and Chojuro by her side ran forward to cut down more ninjas.

Chojuro taking out his Hiramekarei and channelled his chakra into it making it slightly bigger moves to cut down more shinobi-+ that tried attacking him.

Ao, not to be outdone by Chojuro, runs through some handsigns, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Multiple water bullets come out of his mouth and pierces the Kiri shinobi that tried getting closs to him.

"Hehe Still got it."

**X Tier X**

"**Ola Azul (Blue Wave)**" Tier announces as she pulls Tiburón back as a yellow energy envelops it. Pointing forward at a number of Kiri shonibi she launches her attack.

"ARGHH!" It tears through her enemies with no mercy, leaving gaping holes in their stomachs as the bleed to death. The remaining shinobi look at her with fear.

"S-She's a monster!" "RUN!" Were some of the things they were saying trying to run from her. They didn't get very far as Soi-fon appears behind them and taps them twice on their shoulders as butterfly tattoo's appear on them, instantly they fall to the ground dead.

"Hmph. Pathetic, is this all that the Mizukage's forces can do?" She states with boredom evident in her voice as she flicks Suzumebachi clean of the blood on it.

"What were you expecting? The only real challenge would be Yagura himself. But Ichigo-kun's dealing with him." Tier replies as she slashes more shinobi down.

"Yeah…..I suppose your right." Soi-fon admits.

Over in the distance not too far from them are Grayfia, Mikoto and Shizune battling against Yagura's forces.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" Mikoto exhales a massive fireball towards Yagura's forces that burn a great number of them into ash.

"DAMN BLOODLINE BITCH!" A Kiri shinobi yells. "**Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Release: Gunshot)**" The shinobi releases a averaged sized water shot towards Mikoto.

Grayfia seeing the attack coming moves to intercept the jutsu. "**Hyōton: Bōfūsetsu**" A large Ice dragon rushes the water gunshot, freezing it solid and continues on its path towards a group of Kiri shinobi.

"Thanks for the save Grayfia." Mikoto thanks Grayfia who nods and summons ice shard into her hands. Throwing them with precision they strike at a number of Kiri shinobi's throats, they fall to the ground clutching their throats.

"You're quite welcome Raven-san." Looking over her shoulder Grayfia see's Shizune engaged with numerous shinobi.

"Hehehehe looky at what we got here boys~ Bet we could have some fun with this one." One of the Kiri-nin says looking at Shizune pervertedly, Shizune shivers at the mere thought of being anywhere near intimate with any of them.

"Yeah right just look at her she's a plain as rice. Nothing special about her, I'm more of an ass man." Another Kiri-nin says, dismissing the idea of having their way with Shizune.

Shizune in the meantime gains a tick mark on her forehead.

'Plain as rice…..'

"True enough. I'd say she's 5/10 at best. I'd rather have a crack at the rebellion leader; now she's a babe."

'5/10 at best….' Shizune gains another tick mark at hearing their convocation.

"Hehehehehehehe…..Plain as rice eh? 5/10 at best hmmm?...HAHAHAHAHA!... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Shizune mumbles and summons 4 clones then starts to laugh like a madman .

"Oooohhhh boy, they're dead." Mikoto says to Grayfia who looks confused.

"How so Mikoto-san?"

"The last guy that insulted her about being plain or average ended up in a mental home. When asked why all he'd say was 'keep her away from me!' while pointing at her. Even to this day we still have no clue what happened."

Looking back to Shizune they see she exhales a poison mist, slowing killing the Kiri-nin.

"ARGHHHHHH!" They screamed out in pain as Shizune just continued to laugh like a madman.

"HAHAHAHAHA! PLAIN AM I!? 5/10!? HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER!? I THOUGHT I WAS JUST AVERAGE!?" They hear Shizune laugh out while continuing toutur-err….battling the Kiri-nin.

"…."

Grayfia and Mikoto turn away in silence.

"…We never speak of this, agreed?" Mikoto states more than asking.

"Agreed." Was the response Grayfia gave.

**X Ichigo X**

Ichigo at this time could not be stopped by any of the ninja's. Finally closing on the remaining ninja on the field, two ninja's appeared and went through hand signs "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" Two water like dragons shot out at Ichigo.

Ichigo seeing this channels reiastu into Hyōrinmaru and freezes the two dragons. Both ninja were shocked. "What kind of monster are you?" They said, shaking in fear.

Ichigo merely looks at them with a bored look on his face. "Monster? Nonsense. I am just just a man who came here today with skills beyond you." Ichigo quickly appears behind him and slashes one man with a fatal blow while he points Hyōrinmaru's tip at the other one.

"_Freeze._" He states and the Kiri-nin freezes from head to toe covered in ice. Throwing Hyōrinmaru's chain at the man and smashes it into pieces.

Looking forward Ichigo sees a man that looked to be like a child appear on the scene, light-grey hair, pink pupil-less eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek.

Ichigo recognises him as Yagura The Fourth Mizukage. Yagura taking notice of the man in front of him speaks.

"And who are you meant to be?" Ichigo chuckles, swinging around Hyōrinmaru around by his chain.

"Me? Oh I'm Ichigo Uzumaki Namikaze, the one who's gonna kick your ass." Ichigo stops swinging Hyōrinmaru around and grabs the handle and points Hyōrinmaru at Yagura. "How's it going?"

"You're a fool to think you will end this. I'm afraid you are the only one dying today, Namikaze." Yagura states.

"You know there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Ichigo speaks up. Yagura looks slightly curious.

"And what might that be?" Ichigo looks Yagura dead in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Yagura looks confused.

"This?" Ichigo shakes his head.

"The bloodline purge. I always thought Kage's were meant to protect they're people not slaughter them." Yagura looks confused for a moment before his eyes become unfocused and emotionless.

"Because….They deserve to die, they're nothing but bloodline scum. Nothing but a bunch of bloodline demons…." Yagura says in an emotionless voice.

Ichigo raises his left eyebrow in curiosity.

'Oi, Hyōrinmaru does something appear off about him?' Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru through their mental bond.

"**Hmmmmm….Now you mention it yes. From what I can sense he appears to be trapped in a genjutsu**." Hyōrinmaru replies.

'What? Genjutsu? But I thought it's impossible for a Jinchūriki to be caught in a genjutsu.'

"**Ordinarily you would be correct. However this genjutsu is hardly****normal**."

'How so Hyōrinmaru?'

"**….Ever heard of a Mangekyō Sharingan?**" Ichigo mentally shakes his head.

'Isn't that what stories say Madara Uchiha obtained at some point of his life?' (I'm not going to bother explaining it, just google it if you don't understand what it can do.)

"**Hmmm well I have a theory, a Mangekyō Sharingan wielder at some time came across Yagura and trapped him in a genjutsu**."

'Any chance of us breaking it?' Ichigo asked.

"**…Possibly…..if you can managed to get him to keep still for long enough, all you'd have to do is pump some of your reiatsu into his chakra system and theoretically he should be freed.**"

'Theoretically?'

"**Well what are you expecting child? I've never attempted this before, how would I know how it'll turn out? All I'm saying is in theory this should work**."

'The odds of it not working?' Ichigo asked curiously.

"**Look at it this way Ichigo. It's either this or you kill him.**" Hyōrinmaru states.

'Thanks Hyōrinmaru.' Ichigo mentally thanked his Zanpakuto spirit. While their convocation happened only a fraction of a second actually happened.

'Thank you inner world.' Ichigo thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking for?" Yagura asks. Ichigo chuckles.

"Just how I'm gonna kick your sorry ass of course." He retorts like a smart ass, pissing Yagura off.

Yagura runs through forty hand signs before saying "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" Shooting out a dragon made of water at Ichigo.

"Really? This attack again? Don't you people know anything else?" Ichigo taunted Yagura as he effortlessly dodged the attack with a flash.

Yagura getting a little angrier at his constant mocking. Dashes towards him engaging him in taijustu. Yagura jumps to give him a round house kick only for Ichigo to grab it.

Throwing Yagura back a few metres that then back flips away and comes back with a barrage of punches. Ichigo simply evades each strike with ease as if dancing gracefully through the battlefield.

Yagura ends up finally giving him a hook to his face, but realises Ichigo's body gets fuzzy and fades.

"Squelch!"

"Arghhhh!" Yagura cries out in pain and clutches his left arm which now sports a slash across the forearm.

'What?! How can he be this fast!?' Yagura thinks surprised as he looks at Ichigo who flicks Hyōrinmaru, getting rid of Yagura's blood.

"You know you're going to have to step things up if you want to beat me." Yagura snarls at Ichigo.

"You shall regret standing against me Namikaze." Yagura says and backs up and begins building up his chakra.

"**I believe you've 'pissed him off' as they say**." Hyōrinmaru states.

'You don't say!?' Ichigo yells mentally, gaining a tick mark on his forehead.

"**Best be careful Ichigo. Remember he has perfect control over his biju**." Hyōrinmaru reminds Ichigo.

'Got it.'

A tail then sprouts from Yagura along with a dark cloak of chakra. His voice more demonic.

"_Now you will die, Namikaze_!" He says charging at him much more faster than last time. Yagura at this time decides to unleash even more punches and kicks, adding in his tail as an arm.

Surprised, Ichigo jumps back avoiding Yagura's attacks; skidding across the ground Ichigo looks up at Yagura.

"ROAR!" Yagura lets out an ear shattering roar, while Ichigo was distracted by the roar he speedily runs through some hand-signs.

"**Suishū Gorugon**" Summing forth a serpent made of water, Yagura sends it racing towards Ichigo. As it gets close it turns into a dragon as it opens its mouth to devour Ichigo.

Seeing what was heading his way Ichigo swings Hyōrinmaru horizontally in front of him calling out, "ShinkūTasō Hyōheki" bringing forth a shield made of ice to protect him.

"BOOM!"

As the water dragon came into contact with Ichigo's ice shield it created a mist that quickly covered the area, blinding the two fighters view on one another. Unfortunately for Yagura, Ichigo could still sense his presence.

"**Shinkūno Kōri no Yaiba**" Ichigo calls out as Yagura's eyes widen at spotting a large blade made of ice heading right for him.

"_ARGHHHHHH!_" Unfortunately Yagura wasn't able to fully avoid the attack as it still managed to rip a hole in his side. Though it was already starting to heal it didn't mean Yagura didn't feel it none the less.

**X Mei X**

After Mei was done fighting the remaining batch of shinobi on the battlefield she sped forward to catch the fight between Ichigo and Yagura. To say she was surprised to witness his skills was an understatement. He was able to cut Yagura with ease even in his partial transformed state with just Shikai alone.

She had heard stories of 'Konoha's Frozen Dragon', the things he'd achieved in the war, the difference he made and all at 10 years old. He was practically a legend sitting beside his father the 'Yellow Flash'.

Hearing of his skills is one thing, to witness his skills first hand is another as Mei and her rebellion were finding out. Tier and the rest of Ichigo's squad however were simply watching Ichigo with admiration in their eyes.

"Simply Amazing. To actually be able to keep up with Yagura and with such ease." Said Ao. "Did you see that move he pulled? He was this close to taking Yagura out. I'm glad he's on our side." One rebel said.

Mei watched the battle unfold with admiration and fear, 'Remember your promise Ichigo-kun.' Mei thought, hand over her heart.

Chojuro snapped her out of her thoughts "M-Mei-sama shouldn't we be there helping Ichigo-san?" Mei shakes her head.

"No, I promised to not interfere." Ao, Chojuro and the rebels reluctantly nod witnessing one of the greatest battles they have ever seen.

"I wouldn't worry all that much if I were you." Bee spoke up earning Mei's and the rebellion's attention.

"He's not even trying just yet…..." Ao looked somewhat sceptical.

"Uh-huh…..He's already fighting an Kage level shinobi who happens to be a Jinchūriki, who is currently using one tail's worth of power and Ichigo-san's not even trying?" Ao says. Mei shakes her head.

"No I believe Bee's right Ao." Seeing she had their attention she continued, "If what I've heard about Zanpakuto's are true than he still has Bankai to utilise correct Bee?" Bee nodded.

"Correct Mei-san, Ichigo-taichou is currently only using Shikai at the moment."

"Well I believe that won't be for much longer from the looks of things." Shark announced, drawing their attention back to the fight.

**X Back With Ichigo X**

Yagura was not currently fairing too well. Yagura was panting heavily. To make it worse he was bleeding with some of his clothes tattered, ripped and some places frozen with ice.

'I can't keep this up. I need to fully transform.' Yagura thought. Ichigo stood there unfazed with only a few scratches here and there.

"You know I expected better from a Kage, much more from a Jinchūriki with perfect control over his biju." Ichigo taunted Yagura who was fuming by now.

"_THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DEFIANCE! YOU DIE NOW!"_ Yagura yelled while building up his chakra as a blood red sphere appeared around him, growing rapidly to epic proportions.

Turning his gaze to Yagura he finally sees him transformed into a huge turtle like creature, with a crab like shell and the three of its tails behind him.

"**Rooaarr! You're done for now Namikaze!**" Yagura in full state started to form what looks like to be a water ball of titan proportions. Yagura shoots one out at Ichigo.

Ichigo knew it was time to take him seriously now. Flashing to the side letting the water ball to come crashing into the ground where he once stood, turned into a crater 10 feet deep and 20 metres wide all around.

'Better kick things up a notch.' Ichigo thought, raising Hyōrinmaru skyward, Ichigo began building up his reiatsu as he was surrounded yet again in a light blue/silver energy. The air around him quickly began losing temperature.

Clouds started to gather in the sky as it darkened. Even from as far as where Mei and the other all stood they could feel the effects taking place. Looking straight into Yagura's/Isobu's eyes, Ichigo said one word that brought shivers down Yagura's/Isobu's spine.

"**Bankai**." Was all he said as the air whipped around him, covering him with an ice vortex.

Even in his transformed state Yagura/Isobu was shivering slightly from the drop of temperature, as snow began to fall around the battlefield.

'**What is this power?**' Yagura/Isobu thought looking at the vortex of ice covering Ichigo.

"CRACK!"

The ice vortex started to crack, slowly fracturing the whole vortex.

"SMASH!"

Ice shards were sent flying as something smashed the ice vortex form the inside. As the shards began to die down, you could see the shards were turning back into water which in turn went back into the atmosphere.

Looking towards Ichigo, Yagura's/Isobu's eyes widened. Standing there was Ichigo covered in ice.

"**Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.**" Is all Ichigo says, staring at Yagura/Isobu.

Ichigo's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto him, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star.

The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Ichigo's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.

"**What is that?**" Yagura/Isobu asks. Ichigo smirks.

"This is Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Hyōrinmaru's true form." Yagura/Isobu roars.

"**Doesn't matter what it is. It won't help you!**" Yagura/Isobu curls himself into a ball and begins bouncing.

"BOOM!"

Quickly bouncing over to Ichigo, leaving biju sized craters in his wake Yagura/Isobu finds himself above Ichigo.

"**Chōdan Kōro**." He announces as he falls down with tremendous force, hoping to crush Ichigo in a single hit.

Ichigo simply stands still, raising Hyōrinmaru in front of him.

"**ShinkūTasō Hyōheki**."

"BOOM!"

**X Mei X**

"…."

Not a word was uttered. You could hear insects and animals of all kinds chirping, buzzing, growling and roaring. The silence was defining.

Mei and her squad now had their jaws dropped at what they just witnessed. Ichigo's Bankai was utterly beautiful, seeing the way the ice shined in the light, he looked like a knight in shining armour, or one would suppose in this case a knight in frozen armour.

Now they had just witnessed Ichigo block one of Yagura's attacks while Yagura was in complete biju form. Not many people have the honour of saying they faced a Jinchūriki with perfect control and actually could fight them on even ground.

Mei watches as Yagura distances himself from Ichigo; she sees him form a black ball. Mei eyes suddenly widens at realising what he's about to do.

"Yagura is forming his tailed beast ball! We have to stop him!" She yells.

"Wait Mei-sama, I thought you we weren't to interfere?" Ao says; Mei looks at him with a fierce gaze.

"Forget what I said! If we don't do something he's as good as dead!"

Before Mei and her rebellion could rush towards Ichigo; Shark, Bee, Pig, Raven and Grayfia all stand in their way.

"What are you doing?! Do you want him to die!?" Mei yells angrily at them. Shark shakes her head.

"Of course we don't."

"Then why are you standing in our way!? Don't you want to help him?!" Now Pig speaks up.

"Don't be stupid Mei-san, of course we want to help. Unfortunately the reality of the matter is even if we tried to help him, we'd only be in his way!" Pig yells at Mei, the rest of Pig's squad look at her with slight shock.

In all the time they knew the girl, she had never once raised her voice that way at anyone. This outburst had surprised them for a few moments before understanding why she did so. They all felt the same why as her.

Any girl at seeing their love fighting for his life against something as strong as a biju would also be panicking right now.

"Just have faith in him. He'll pull through." Shark said as she placed a comforting hand on Pig's shoulder, Pig relaxed slightly at her words and touch.

"Thank you Shark." Looking towards Mei, Pig bows slightly. "Apologies for my outburst Mei-san."

Mei looked at Pig with understanding as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry as well Pig-san. I shouldn't have accused you all of not caring about him, I should have known better, again I'm sorry about that." Pig nodded.

"Forgive and forget yes Mei-san?" At seeing Mei nod, Pig continues, "Now let's just wait and have faith."

And with that they all turn their attention back onto the battle.

**X Ichigo X**

Yagura finally was ready to fire his tailed beast ball. Aiming it Ichigo. Yagura then fires his tailed beast ball at Ichigo. The force of his ball that he fired was creating shock waves in the air while the ground started to crack.

Yagura knew there was no why for him to dodge since he knew Ichigo hadn't had the time to throw a marker to flash too. Turning around Ichigo sees the ball incoming.

Seeing the tailed-beast bomb of destruction heading his way, Ichigo only really had one thing on his mind.

"You know something…I've always wanted a pet turtle."

Then Ichigo does something no one could have expected. Instead of quickly throwing a marker to flash too, or using one of his numerous techniques to avoid the ball of doom, he did something else.

He charged at it.

Instead of avoiding it like any sane person would Ichigo actually charged the tailed-beast bomb of doom.

Gathering a tremendous amount of reiatsu into his blade, Ichigo thrusts Daiguren Hyōrinmaru towards the tailed-beast bomb.

"**Ryūsenka**."

Upon Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's contact with the tailed-beast bomb, instead of it blowing up taking everything within half a miles with it, it did something everyone witnessing didn't think possible.

It froze solid.

The moment the tip of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru touched the tailed-beast bomb a huge burst of ice erupted from the point of contact, encasing and freezing the tailed-beast bomb.

"_Shatter_." Was the word that came from Ichigo's lips as he swung Daiguren Hyōrinmaru at the giant tailed-beast bomb, shattering it into thousands of ice shards.

"!"

Yagura/Isobu was shocked to the core, their strongest attack, frozen solid by a human, a fellow Jinchūriki he could believe; but just a simple sword wielding human. Not so much.

'**I suppose it isn't an impossible act really. It's just very, very ,very unlikely that someone actually possessesthe amount of strength; but still to come out of the confrontation without so much as a scratch?**'

So lost in thought Yagura/Isobu never noticed Ichigo steadily building up his reiatsu again.

By the time Yagura/Isobu snapped out of his thoughts it was too late, Ichigo was a few metres away.

"**Sennen Hyōrō.**"

"**WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?! NAMIKAZE!**" Yagura/Isobu roars at Ichigo.

"….."

Ichigo for his part kept silient. Creating multiple ice pillars, which encircled himself and Yagura/Isobu.

"This…..this is where out battle ends. It's been fun; let's do this again sometime yeah?" Ichigo says happily, smiling at Yagura.

At his command, when he turned his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise, the pillars then move towards Yagura/Isobu, enveloping him then proceeding to crushing him, leaving him alive frozen within the ice prison.

It was a good thing Yagura/Isobu was distracted while he formed Sennen Hyōrō,as it was a technique he still hadn't mastered completely and needed time to perform the technique.

The reason he was still alive was because Ichigo was hoping to be able to save him. Sighing, Ichigo released Bankai and reverted Daiguren Hyōrinmaru back into Hyōrinmaru's Shikai state.

"Ichigo-kun you did it!" Came a familiar voice, turning Ichigo sees everyone running towards him with cheer at his victory.

They all pounced at him so fast he didn't even know what had hit him until he felt the familiar lips of Bee on his. Chuckling he returned the kiss. After Bee had her kiss it was Shark that followed up, then Grayfia who pushed Raven and Pig to the side wanting her kiss before them, then Raven and finally Pig.

By the time the girls had all gotten their kiss he could feel his lips slightly sore, his girls really didn't hold back their passion. Not that he minded.

"Ichigo-kun….."Mei's voice brought Ichigo out of his thoughts, turning to Mei he saw numerous emotions run over her face; relief, anger, love, longing, annoyance and a bit of lust.

"What? I promised I'd come back alive didn't I? You didn't seriously think I was going to stand you up for our date did you?" Ichigo smiled at Mei who blushed in remembering their promise.

"Hmph!" She turned away still blushing, "I'm expecting fancy dress lover boy!" Mei told Ichigo while emphasizing the words 'fancy dress' with her finger.

"Hahahaha of course, nothing but the best for you Mei-chan." Mei blushed again.

"Ichigo-sama, might I ask why you didn't kill Yagura?" Grayfia moved to her master's side.

"Oh you noticed that did you? Perceptive aren't we Grayfia-chan?" Grayfia gained a hardly noticeable blush on her cheeks as Ichigo pecked her forehead with his lips.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD?!" Ao yells out.

"Ichigo-kun?" Raven speaks up.

"Easy people! Before anyone goes and makes a scene let me explain alright?"

"Proceed Ichigo-Taichou." Shark says.

Ichigo then proceeds to tell them how he found out that Yagura has been under a powerful genjutsu and that his actions are more than likely not his own.

"So he's been controlled all this time by a Uchiha?" Mei asks. Ichigo nods.

"I'm certain of it. Hyōrinmaru picked it up when we first came across him. But if you don't take my word for it you could always have Ao here use his implanted Byakugan to check it out." Ao goes on the defensive instantly.

"How do you know that?!" Ichigo sighs.

"Honestly Ao-san. I just defeated Yagura in his complete biju form and you think for some reason you would beat me?" Ao looks down in slight embarrassment. "I know you have it because I sensed a slight disturbance in your chakra, after checking it out I found that it was familiar to a Hyuuga using the Byakugan. And besides I'm not going to take it from you."

Ao looked surprised at hearing that.

"You're not?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yep. My orders as I recall them were to aid the rebellion nothing more. Anyway, Ao if you would." Ichigo indicated to Yagura who was still frozen in Ichigo's ice prison.

"Hai Ichigo-san." Moving his eye patch to cover his good eye, Ao revealed his implanted Byakugan. Quickly going over Yagura's frozen form he discovered Ichigo was correct.

"He's correct Mei-sama. Yagura is under a powerful genjutsu."Mei looked shocked.

"So he hasn't been himself all this time?" Ichigo wore a thoughtful look on his face, one that the ladies found utterly adorable.

'Must resist….' They all thought looking at Ichigo's thinking face.

"Hmmmmmmm from what Hyōrinmaru could tell he's been under the genjutsu for years." Everyone looked down in thought.

'Who would do all this? Control Yagura into doing a bloodline purge? Why would they?' Were the thoughts of everyone present.

"So can you break him out of the genjutsu, Ichigo-taichou?" Shark asked. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well in theory yes…." Pig looked at Ichigo funny behind her mask.

"In theory?"

"Yes…Hyōrinmaru believes it'll work and that's good enough for me."

"So how are you going to go about this?" Bee asked. Ichigo stepped toward Yagura's frozen form and placed the tip of Hyōrinmaru against Yagura's ice prison, which started to glow as he poured his reiatsu into it.

"Like this." He stated as the ice prison containing Yagura shone so bright it temporarily blinded.

**X Yagura's Mindcape X**

"Huh….So this is his mindscape eh?"

Looking around him Ichigo could see stunning waterfalls, beautiful lakes, ponds of all kinds all over the place.

Clearly the guy liked water.

Everything seemed so peaceful as he started to walk in no particular direction, just following his instincts. Everything seemed so kind, so….alive; or at least until he came across what he saw before him.

There bounded in chains was Yagura. Behind Yagura was the also chained form of the Isobu.

Walking towards Yagura Ichigo drew Hyōrinmaru. With a quick few slashes Yagura was free of his chains.

Catching Yagura before he fell to the ground, Ichigo placed him softly on the ground.

"Whoever did this to you sure did a good job of it." Ichigo lightly hit Yagura's cheek.

"Ughnnnn…..Just five more minutes….." Yagura sleep talked. Ichigo just hit him harder in response.

"OW! What the hell?!" Yagrua exclaimed in pain, clutching his cheek as he looked at Ichigo.

"Who are you? And how are you here?" He asked. Ichigo sighed at sat down.

"You're going to want to sit for this. We're going to be here a while."

**X Chapter 3 End X**

Well Merry Christmas all this here is my gift to you all, sorry if this is late or early but I'm uploading it whenever I feel like it. Hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment or pm me with ideas and what not. Leaving reviews really motivates writers you know? Also remember to check out my other stories when you got the time.

Also I know Ichigo was quite op, but in my defence I stated he'd be op/godlike in the summary so yeah, please no complaining about that. Remember to vote for the poll.

The reason why I didn't kill Yagura is simple. He's going to be Gaara to Ichigo like Gaara was to Naruto, they're going to be like brothers and the best of pals.

But as always please no flaming, I will just ignore and report them. Constructive criticism is another story.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year, Cloud Narukami out!


End file.
